Denise WestBrooks
Jzapal Fanene/Santana (Born January 12, 1991) is a Hawaiian- Puerto Rican professional wrestler, plus model, and fashion lover, currently signed to Fame Wrestling under her ring name Denise WestBrook. Fanene began her career as a professional wrestler in the early year of 2017 UAW & also Fanene been trained by her cousin Ricardo Santana. Fanene was also was training with her youngest sister Nizhóní Fanene known as Zyia. Fanene has not won any titles, but she did have one major accomplishments so far in her career and that is being apart of the first DivaMania Battle Royal. Early Life Fanene was born on January 12, 1991 in Honolulu Hawaii, Jzapal always was a heavy set woman. She got picked on during her child hood all the way until she graduate high school. Fanene’s mother, Mae Fanene loved their culture & language and that's how Jzapal got her name. Professional Wrestling Career UAW Wrestling (2017) Transitioning from a plus size model career, Fanene would find interest in wrestling, beginning by using her money from her modeling to pay for a months of training in Wild Samoan Pro Wrestling Center in Hawaii. A few months after her training had begun, Fanene would find herself in UAW Wrestling for a short amount of time before moving on to pursue other opportunities. CTO/Cherish The Opportunity ( 2017-Present) In 2016, it was announced that Fanene would be competing on CTO Fortune's second season. In 2017, Fanene made her wrestling debut in CTO in a 2-on-1 handicap match with against two Fortune competitors Isabella Petrova and Marcela Ferreira and lost the match by getting hit with a sledge hammer in her back during the pre-show of CTO Redemption. Before she even can move on to the next round, Fanene ask for her release from CTO Fortune cause of backstage problems with another competitor Tiffany Marie. But she still congrat Tiffany Aero for winning the CTO Fortune Women's Championship. War Amongst US ( 2018-Present) In 2018, It was announced that Fanene would be fighting Gin at WAU. Fanene lost the match but the match got a lot of good feed back. And now Fanene using all that feed back from that match and turning to a big comeback . FameWrestling ( 2019-Present) Fanene was the first Diva who got sign to FameWrestling Entertainment. Also she make her debut on FWE Supremacy episode one. Personal Life Fanene had a miscarriage in earlier 2018. Fanene is a single woman who’s waiting for love to come her way. Fanene also still signed with Fame Wrestling and doing the best that she can to get her name out there. In Wrestling Finishing Moves •'Greatness Slam (Fireman’s Carry Front Slam, 2017-present)' •Drop That Plus (Somersault or Running LegDrop, 2017-present) •Curvy Her (Spear, 2018-present) •Phants Cluch (Bearhug, 2018-present) Signature Moves •Size Effect (Spinning Sidewalk Slam, 2017-present) •'Corner Trapped Headbutt (corner variations)' •Here I Come (Corner Running Hip Attack, 2016) •Spinebuster •Exploder Suplex •Elbow Drop (1 or 3 times) •Hair Whip (variations) Nicknames •Lady Of Fame •Woman Of Greatness •Bad Woman Entrance Themes •"Here I Am" by Lei’D Tape (Presents-2018) •"Startz Tonight" by Tiffany Foxx (Presents-2016) Category:Woman Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Wrestler Category:FameWrestling Category:FWE Category:FameWrestling Entertainment